I Can Fix That
by Midesko
Summary: When everything seems to go wrong, at the end of the day you always have each other. PWP Kevin/Ben yaoi, boy love, Bevin, Porny, don't like, don't read.


**I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, or any of the characters. Nor do I make money from this.**

**Hey, if I wrote some Nathan Keyes/Ryan Kelly smut, would you guys like that? I'd have them act as Ben and Kevin even off the set...  
**

Kevin slid his hands down Ben's waist, pulling him closer. After the long day they had, he was starved for contact. He needed Ben. When Chromastone broke into so many shards earlier, he didn't know what to do. Gwen had latched onto him, and that didn't help what so ever. He thought Ben had been killed. But, the cocky brunet had managed to save the day once again.

There was still the matter of Kevin's mutated body, but for the moment, neither seemed to care. Ben's shirt was tossed aside, his body being placed down onto his bed. Tanned hands reached up and took Kevin's face into his hands, gently urging him down for another kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Kevin." Ben's voice cracked slightly, a sob breaking from his lips. So Kevin covered them with his own, hands now back at Ben's waist, moving down to his pants. "I-I thought messing with the watch would work. But... it only did this to you."

Ben traced his fingers over the lines that separated the different materials that Kevin absorbed. "I'm so sorry..."

Kevin sighed and stopped moving his hands, staring down at the smaller. "Then fix me. You know you can, Ben. If you're sorry, then fix me. I-I can't even fucking feel you with this shit on me!"

Green eyes blinked and he kept his left hand on Kevin's cheek. "Omnitrix?" He asked the alien device. If this didn't work then maybe Cooper would be able to help. After all, he changed the DNAliens back into humans, so he could help Kevin too. If not, then the Plumbers, or his grandfather. Someone could help him.

The green device beeped. "Genetic damage detected, should we attempt to repair?" Ben gave Kevin a hopeful look as he gave the watch permission to fix what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"Please fix him." He begged it before feeling himself being pulled into the others existence.

Within a moment, Ben was back out, finding himself still on his back. He looked up at Kevin, the pale hands keeping the tan hand on his face.

"Am... Am I fixed?" The dark eyes looked down at Ben before checking his hands. Ben smiled, closing his eyes against the tears as he reached back up for Kevin, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Can you feel me?" Ben asked as Kevin's hands moved right back down to the smaller boys pants, undoing them and tossing them aside. His hands moved slower along Ben's thighs, moving back up to his waist to remove the boxers.

"Yeah, I can feel you again." Kevin sounded so relieved, so glad to be able to touch Ben again. No metal or crystal in his way of the smooth, soft feel of the skin on the boy he loved so much. "Y'know, you've been a real asshole lately, Benjy. Ignoring me and your cousin, teasin' me an telling me that I'm ugly."

"You know I didn't mean that, Kevin..." The smaller hands moved up to clasp onto Kevin's shirt, removing the blue over jacket before taking off the white shirt beneath it. "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. I let fame get to my head, blah blah blah, do you forgive me?"

"I don't see why I should." A smirk made its way onto Kevin's face, watching as Ben sat up slightly to undo his jeans. "You'll probably do it again the next time you save the world."

"Then you have permission to take me down a peg if I ever do it again. By any means necessary." This made the elder teens grin widen, leaning down to nip at Ben's neck.

"You may regret that later." Soon, Kevin's jeans followed Ben's onto the floor, along with his boxers. He wanted to feel Ben's body flush against his own. So he maneuvered them so that Ben was in his lap, his hands on Ben's waist.

"So you'd think."

The dark haired teen pulled Ben even closer, nuzzling into the smaller chest as he enjoyed the warmth and softness of his lover. "You're so damn soft, Ben."

Ben smiled and gently moved his hands through Kevin's dark hair. "You're so weird, Kevin. On second you're quickly making your way into my pants, the next you just wanna cuddle."

"Hey, you have to admit that you missed me touchin' you. And I still want to fuck you. _Hard_. Especially for the day of hell we've had today." Kevin grinned as he felt the boy shiver. What had only been a day, felt like an eternity. The last time Kevin had been able to touch Ben was when the machine was over powering the watch and he'd tried to save the brunet. He knew it was a bad idea to mess with it, but he did anyways.

"Then stop cuddling me, and fuck me." Ben grinned at Kevin, kissing him roughly to get them started back up. He was almost taken by surprise when Kevin's hands resumed movement over him, trailing down his chest, over a nipple and to his length, giving it a soft stroke. Ben gasped and moaned softly at the touch.

"Mm, music to my ears." Kevin listened closely to each intake of air from Ben, each moan and groan he was given for his actions. His hand sped up and the other hand moved to Ben's mouth. By now, Ben knew the drill, taking the fingers into his mouth to suck on them. Ben was just as desperate for this as Kevin was. He thought that Kevin would be stuck that way forever. Granted, he would still have loved him just as much and would have traveled to universe to find a way to fix him, he was just glad to have him back.

When Kevin moved his hand away from Ben's mouth, Ben leaned forward to kiss Kevin again, his arms wrapping around Kevin's neck. He felt the fingers press to his entrance, one pushing in quickly. They were rushing through this, neither really wanted to delay the act of need. Kevin was still very much craving Ben's body in every way possible, but he didn't want to move too quick and hurt the brunet.

A second finger slipped inside and Ben moaned, moving away from Kevin's lips. He needed more. Kevin was taking this way to slow.

"Nn... More, Kevin... Please..." Ben begged him while descending his hands down Kevin's body, encouraging the other to speed up his actions by stroking him. As he did so, Kevin pressed a third finger within the hero, listening to the grateful moans he was given.

"O-oh god, Kevin... Aahn!" As Ben arched his back ever so elegantly against Kevin, the fingers were removed, leaving the smaller to groan in protest. Kevin couldn't wait any more; listening to Ben was driving him _insane_. He needed to take Ben _now_. His hands moved to position at Ben's hips, moving him up and above his length. When Kevin began moving Ben, Ben placed his fingers on his lovers shoulders, bracing himself for the initial entrance.

Kevin pulled Ben down slowly, despite his impatience, he still didn't want to hurt Ben. With a gasp, Ben helped Kevin push him down. After so many sessions with Kevin, he'd become quite used to the feeling, he even found himself craving the sadistic pain once or twice. It was just something that Kevin did to him; he drove Ben wild. Once Kevin was fully inside, they stopped and took a moment to breathe and allow Ben to adjust.

"Mn... O-okay... You can move." Ben gave him the okay with a nod and a smile. The two slowly began moving, Ben being pulled up from his hips to be pulled back down. After the day they'd had, neither were too interested in taking it slow. Both were desperate for more.

"Aahh, f-faster, Kevin." Whenever Ben begged, Kevin found it impossible to deny him. Especially when what he wanted was exactly what Kevin needed. Pale fingers held onto the bucking hips, fingertips pressing tightly against the skin, feeling the heat beneath his touch. It hadn't even been a full day since he could feel Ben, but it felt like a lifetime. And right now, he just wanted to continue plunging into the tight heat. After all, Ben knew just how to move against him, making it almost unbearable to keep a steady pace.

In an instant, Kevin pushed Ben onto his back against the bed, regaining his hold on Ben's hips and thrusting deep within him again. Ben didn't mind the change in position, in fact, he liked it when Kevin took control. It was in Kevin's nature to need control, to fight his way to the top and be the master in each situation. Sure, Ben liked having control every now and again, but when it came to Kevin, being dominated was now in Ben's nature.

And... _God_ it was good. So damn good. Their bodies were ablaze, skin rubbing against skin as they moved faster and harder.

Ben gasped as Kevin took his length into his hand, stroking it with a familiar rhythm, bringing him closer. _Closer_. Almost to his peak. He was so, so close. The mutant above him stared down at him as their bodies moved together, an almost pained expression that made Ben shiver. He reached up to Kevin and wrapped his arms around him, moving faster against him.

With a choked moan, Ben came. As his body constricted tightly around Kevin, it brought the mutant to his own climax.

Both stayed in the same position for a moment before Kevin finally pulled out slowly, moving slightly to collapse beside his lover. Arms held onto the smaller body tightly, kissing the back of his neck and ear. Ben relaxed into the feeling, giving a small whimper when Kevin stopped.

"Hey, roll over." Kevin demanded, tugging gently on Ben's arm. So Ben did as he was told, rolling over to face the mutant.

"What?"

Kevin smiled and grabbed Ben's chin, pulling him into a light kiss, enjoying the warmth radiating from the smaller pink lips. Pulling away afterwords, he stared at the boy that drove him up the fucking wall. But dammit if he didn't love him more than anything in the world.

"I love you, Benji."

"I love you too, Keu." Ben smirked, Kevin pouted.

_**-**_

**Have some PWP that's been sitting on my computer since the premier of the third season... Sorry, sometimes I forget these things...**

**Also, yes, Keu. Not Kev. Keu. That's for you, Allegory. You're a good daddy!Keu, even if Kenny doesn't trust you yet, he will eventually.  
**

**I wanna do that Nathan/Ryan porn badly, guys. Like, you have no idea how much it's plaguing my mind...**

**"Now that we're done with this scene, Ryan, we should practice this part."**

**"That's the scene for a kiss in a play..."**

**"Practice makes perfect, Ry."**

**Midesko  
**


End file.
